


We can do the tango, just for two

by cherry_blossom_boy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Boys Kissing, Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, Kissing, M/M, Praise Kink, Safewords, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Some Plot, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), traffic light safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22659040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_blossom_boy/pseuds/cherry_blossom_boy
Summary: "What are you thinking about that has you so worked up, love?" Aziraphale questioned. Crowley sighed, a blush rising on his face."Angel, what I'm thinking of I couldn't quite say in a restaurant." Crowley mumbled. He placed one of his hands on Aziraphale's thigh, and felt him shift as he realized exactly what Crowley meant. Crowley looked up and saw that Aziraphale was growing as flustered as he was. He grinned at the thought that Aziraphale was most definitely not thinking of anything quite decent.THE WRITING IN THIS IS TERRIBLE PLZ STOP READING IT ;___;
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 110





	We can do the tango, just for two

Crowley and Aziraphale had a routine of going to some sort of fancy, extravagant dinner every other week. Even though they do go to a regular dinner just about every night they find the time to. It had been Aziraphale who had started it, mind you, a simple dinner invitation at the time. It turned into a biweekly ritual between the angel and demon. 

Today was one of those fancy dinner nights. Crowley had on his usual outfit, of course. A leather jacket with a black satin button down, and a pair of tight black jeans. Aziraphale, on the other hand, wore his Sunday best. Although, it was just a more expensive version of the outfit he usually wore. 

This lead, evidently, to now. Crowley sat beside Aziraphale at their favorite restaurant. Aziraphale put his fork in his mouth, sighing in pleasure as he ate the entree he so carefully had picked out from the menu. Crowley couldn't say the same about his dish. He just found one of the first food items on the menu and ordered it. In truth, though Crowley would absolutely never say it, these dinners were just a good excuse to look at his lover's face. The food was just an added bonus that he didn't seem to care very much for. Fancy restaurants seemed to put such small portions on their plates! He could barely indulge in his own share of gluttony. He blamed it on Famine. 

"How is your food, my dearest?" Aziraphale asked. He studied Crowley's face for disappointment, and looked a bit pleased when he found none.

"It's lovely, as always, 'Zira." Crowley stated, grinning at Aziraphale. The latter smiled a smile that made the rest of the room look dimly lit, going back to eating his food. Neither of the two were ones to talk heavily on these evenings. Crowley felt as though this showed domesticity between the lovers, not needing to hold up a conversation while still enjoying each other's company. 

Crowley leaned in to gently kiss Aziraphale. His lips were soft and he tasted quite nice, Crowley found. When they broke away, Aziraphale could almost feel the adoration radiating from Crowley. He beamed at him. 

Crowley never meant to start thinking about anything sexual. It was just something that happened. Especially since he was a demon of lust and temptation. Crowley thought fondly of Aziraphale touching him. He tried vigorously to remove these thoughts from his mind, but he couldn't. He knew his aura must have changed from just a few seconds ago. 

"Crowley, are you quite alright, my dear? You look a bit pale, are you ill?" Aziraphale was worried about him. Crowley felt guilty. 

"I'm fine, angel. Don't worry so much. I'm just... thinking." Crowley said. It was the truth, just not the entire truth. He could feel Aziraphale's eyes on him, and almost see his expression of pure confusion with Crowley. Whatever the case, Crowley tried to eat his food and forget about it.

"What are you thinking about that has you so worked up, love?" Aziraphale questioned. Crowley sighed, a blush rising on his face.

"Angel, what I'm thinking of I couldn't quite say in a restaurant." Crowley mumbled. He placed one of his hands on Aziraphale's thigh, and felt him shift as he realized exactly what Crowley meant. Crowley looked up and saw that Aziraphale was growing as flustered as he was. He grinned at the thought that Aziraphale was most definitely not thinking of anything quite decent. 

As Crowley finished his food, he felt Aziraphale place a hand onto his thigh. "Crowley," Aziraphale murmured, "It would be quite cruel of me to deny you of what you'd like, wouldn't it?" Although, of course, they could both easily make it so that none of the humans noticed anything, Crowley looked anxiously up at everyone around them. Well, nobody was looking at them. And he could definitely stifle any noises that came from himself... 

Crowley decided to play along. "Oh, we shouldn't, angel, not here." He pretended to plead. Aziraphale saw right through it, of course, but seemed a bit worried. "Color?" He asked, a brow raised. Crowley sighed.

"Green. Now, get on with it, I feel like I'm about to discorporate." Crowley exaggerated, a smile working it's way to his lips somehow. He could feel himself growing hard at the fact that Aziraphale was okay with touching him in the middle of a fancy restaurant. Crowley snapped his fingers together hesitantly, and knew that nobody's eyes would search them suspiciously throughout the whole ordeal. Aziraphale made eye contact with him, and Crowley could feel himself going a bit red in the face. Aziraphale slid his hand over farther, dusting over Crowley's clothed cock, before actually rubbing his palm over the crotch of his lover's skinny jeans. Crowley let out a small breath, trying his hardest not to let himself make much noise. 

Crowley knew this effort was not going to last long, though, when Aziraphale put his gentle hand under Crowley's trousers, tugging lightly without pulling Crowley's dick out. A whine escaped from his throat. The angel looked at him, and Crowley managed to stare back. "Hush, dear, you're doing well. I do have to pay the bill, though." Aziraphale stated. He pulled his hand out of Crowley's pants, cruelly, and the latter hissed softly as Aziraphale signed his name. 

"Now, don't be like that," Said Aziraphale, placing the pen down and taking Crowley's hand in his own, "When we get back to the bookshop, you'll get exactly what you want." Crowley was quite surprised, for a moment, but he nodded. "Let's go, then." Aziraphale suggested, standing. Crowley obediently followed him to the Bentley, getting into the driver's side and driving with quite an alarming speed to Aziraphale's bookshop. When they got inside, Crowley was led to Aziraphale's bedroom. He had been there hundreds of times by now, sometimes for the same reason as he was being pulled there now, but was still almost surprised when Aziraphale's lips met his, and he was knocked down to the comfort of the bed.

Crowley tried to push his crotch against Aziraphale's leg, moaning into the kiss when he was able to. When Aziraphale realized, he pulled away from the kiss, gently scolding Crowley. He laughed when Crowley pouted, but still fixed him with a stern, assertive look. 

"Shhh, it's alright. I can see you're needy, I'll prep you. Is that fine, darling?" Aziraphale asked. He received an eager nod from Crowley. With a snap of his fingers, he had removed the clothes from Crowley's body, and a small container of lubricant appeared miraculously next to Aziraphale. 

Aziraphale dipped two fingers in the lube. He rubbed a finger on Crowley's hole, warning him before he gently pressed a finger inside. "My, you're so tight, Crowley." Aziraphale murmured. Crowley didn't know why, but that went straight to his cock. He groaned softly, bucking his hips into the bed. Aziraphale didn't stop him, this time. When the first finger was all the way in, he started to slowly fuck Crowley with it. 

Crowley started moaning quite quickly. Aziraphale seemed to know exactly what would get him going, and by now, he probably did. "_ Fuck_, Aziraphale. Add another." Crowley sighed. His thighs were already shaky, somehow, and he knew for a fact that he wasn't going to last very long. 

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow, which couldn't be seen by the other man. "Crowley, I am in charge here. We do go by my rules, yes?" He questioned, getting a hesitant nod. "What is your color, darling?" He added. 

Crowley took a slow breath in, letting himself feel the sensation of Aziraphale for a moment longer. "Green." He said. His voice shook, only slightly. 

After a couple minutes, Aziraphale suddenly shoved another finger in. It drew a lewd sound from Crowley, and he brought his arms up to cover his red face, although it was already shoved into the sheets. He felt Aziraphale fucking him with is fingers, and when he hit Crowley's prostate, the redhead moaned out Aziraphale's name loudly. "Ready, I'm _ ready_, Aziraphale-'' Crowley yelped, grinding his pelvis into the soft sheets. 

Aziraphale carefully pulled both fingers out of Crowley's arse, and he lubed his hardened dick up, not bothering to use protection (It wasn't as if either of them could get pregnant, and celestial beings didn't really get... diseases). 

Aziraphale nudged Crowley's arse with his cock, hearing a small whimper from his lover. After just a moment, he started to slowly push himself into Crowley. Aziraphale sighed softly, whenever he had pushed his penis all the way in, and took a breath. "Just give me a nod when you want me to move, my love." He said. Crowley nodded vigorously after a few seconds, signaling to Aziraphale that he wanted to get _ actually_ fucked. Aziraphale pulled out almost all the way, and then pushed back in, hard. He knew that if he went too hard, Crowley could use the safeword.

But Crowley was obviously enjoying it as much as Aziraphale was. It just took that first thrust to make him gasp and buck his hips. "Ah, fuck, 'Zira, that's good-" Crowley moaned, after a few more thrusts that were just as hard. Aziraphale shushed him, softly, running his fingers through Crowley's red hair. 

"I've got you, Crowley, you're alright. Doing so well for me, darling, so good, such a good boy." Aziraphale praised, fucking his lover a bit faster. This, of course, made Crowley groan in pleasure. He closed his eyes and arched his back up. Aziraphale thrust into him with an achingly slow pace. Crowley, though, just moaned at the feeling of being filled up. 

Aziraphale suddenly thrust harder and faster, finding Crowley's prostate. Crowley felt as if he could cry from how _ heavenly_ this felt. "Aziraphale! Fuck, yes, _please,_ just like that." He babbled on, getting closer and closer to the edge. He pushed himself down onto Aziraphale's cock, pulling a drawn out moan from his boyfriend's lips. 

"So close, so close. Pull my hair, 'Zira, please, please." Crowley just managed to say. He certainly got his wish. Aziraphale threaded his fingers through Crowley's hair even more, and then, he tugged. It only took a few more thrusts for Crowley. He felt the air punched out of his lungs, and he just about screamed Aziraphale's name. His cock leaked all onto the bed sheets, and he could feel Aziraphale trembling as he orgasmed seconds later. Crowley whimpered at the slight overstimulation before Aziraphale quickly pulled out. 

Crowley took a few minutes to catch his breath. After he did, he glanced at Aziraphale. "You alright, angel?" He asked, like he usually did. Aziraphale nodded, and smiled sheepishly at Crowley. Crowley took just a second to snap his fingers and miracle all of the mess away, from the sheets and from his arse.

Crowley and Aziraphale quickly got into their pajamas, and got themselves ready for bed. When they had dressed, they climbed into the bed, pulling the blankets over themselves. Aziraphale wrapped his arms around Crowley's torso, pulling him in closer. He could hear his lover's breaths as Crowley started to slowly fall asleep. Aziraphale sighed softly, resting his head beside Crowley's neck. As the two drifted to sleep, all that could be felt throughout the entirety of Britain was most definitely love.


End file.
